For a variety of reasons, it is desirable to control humidity, or the amount of water vapor in air, within a structure. For example, heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems are often used to control the climate of air within a structure. HVAC systems are typically built into the structure and are designed to provide, within certain predetermined parameters, thermal comfort and acceptable indoor air quality for occupants of the structure. The control of humidity can be an important component of a properly functioning HVAC system. Should the HVAC system of a building fail, the need may exist for environmental control systems that can be used to provide thermal comfort and acceptable indoor air quality on a temporary basis.
Additionally, a structure is subjected to fluid damage from internal or external sources. The term “water damage” as used herein refers to any flowable material a major portion of which is water. To limit or prevent permanent damage to the structure or the contents thereof from moisture, moisture within the structure should be removed as quickly as possible. Air movers improve air flow over damp surfaces to promote drying, and dehumidifiers extract moisture from air to enhance the drying capacity of air flowing over damp surfaces.
Air movers and dehumidifiers can be relatively small, wheeled devices that can be arranged within the structure from which moisture is to be removed. Air movers and/or dehumidifiers adapted to operate within a structure will be referred to as interior drying systems. Alternatively, larger air movers and dehumidifiers can be mounted on trucks or trailers and connected by air conduits to the structure. Truck or trailer mounted air movers and/or dehumidifiers will be referred to herein as exterior drying systems.
The present invention is of particular significance in the context of exterior drying systems, and that application of the present invention will be described herein in detail. Exterior drying systems can be used both as a backup HVAC system and to limit or prevent water damage.
The need exists for improved drying systems that are energy efficient and optimize drying rates.